


Siegetober 2020

by XxShoockerxX



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Imma go updating these as it goes on, Love you <3, bye, that's it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShoockerxX/pseuds/XxShoockerxX
Summary: Basically I will try to post one chapter per day with a certain theme, you can search for it on Twitter with #Siegetober, that's it, enjoy!
Relationships: Dokkaebi/Mira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1-Smile

Hereford Base-October 1st 17:45

* * *

It was a chilly day, to say the least, in Hereford it always was like this, cloudy skies, low temperatures, and little no to sunshine, the complete opposite from Elena's home country, the beaches on Valencia, the nightclubs in Ibiza, the rays of the sun peeking through the blinds during those first moments of the day, she missed those moments, she would be lying is she said she didn't like being in Hereford however, not only had this place given her the best job she ever had, but I'd had also given her the most important person in her life, said person was nowhere to be seen in her room, but she knew where to find them.

A couple of minutes later Elena emerged from her room wearing casual clothing, a simple black shirt, jean pants, and black boots and a hoodie to finish it all, she went directly towards the workshop.

* * *

Grace, also known as 'Dokkaebi' by her colleagues was working on her tablet when she heard the door of the building open, she didn't give it much thought, many operators constantly modified their gadgets and inventions, except Alex, that man truly appreciated the 'old ways' having a stationary position was a death wish for the modern standards, yet there he was, always coming on top, like some type of God, Grace chuckled at that thought, she was pulled out from her toughts when a cold finger traced her spine, she straightened as a reflex, she looked at who it belong to, and instantly relaxed, it was *her*, Elena, if someone had told her she would fall in love with the Spaniard, she would have laughed in their faces, yet here she was, facing her girlfriend, she noticed Elena had something on her hand, it was a can of Monster, she picked it up and opened it.

"what brings you here love?" Grace asked

"I wanted to check on you, you weren't in the room earlier" the other answered

"awww, you were worried about me?" she teased "not really" Elena brushed off

"And what if I was in danger? What if some men took me away from you?" Grace kept teasing "You're too smart for that" Elena laughed, she leaned on Grace's ear "But, if that happened, I'd beat them up and I'd teach you who do you belong to" she whispered huskily. 

Grace took a long swig of her drink, Elena laughed at the blush on Grace's face, she truly enjoyed these moments, these were the moments that made all of the fighting worth it.

"Vamos, let's get breakfast" she urged Grace as she finished her drink, she nodded and as she was about to open the door Elena whispered in her ear "And maybe, later I can make sure you know who's in charge here" she felt a light spank on her butt as she went through the door, her ears red.

God she couldn't deal with this woman.

Both of them walked towards the caffeteria, hands on each other, and a smile on both of their faces.

Maybe the day wasn't so bad after all. 


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're back with chapter 2! Today's prompt iiiiis.... Silence!(not the best but I can work with that) 
> 
> Aight, that's it, enjoy!

Day 2-Silence

Hereford Base-October 2nd 10:30

Shuhrat sat in a bench outside the main building, it had been a somewhat busy morning, they had been tasked with clearing out a farm in the US, he, Mike, Jordan, Lera and Siu Mei.

He sighed at the mention of his last team member, he didn't have anything directly against her, nor did he dislike her, but he couldn't find a common ground on to which lessen the tension between them, and if he was being honest, thinking about that only made it worse, the absence of Timur affected him as well, the sniper was one of the few operators he considered his friends, he got up and walked towards the workshop.

* * *

After a small walk Shuhrat arrived at the 'workshop', in reality was a 2 story tall building with state of the art equipment for the maintenance of everyone's equipment as well as a zone dedicated of testing experimental inventions, if he was being honest he didn't like all those complicated machines, the simpler the machine, the better, he went to his locker and took four of his charges, he placed them on a nearby table and from the same locker he took the cluster grenades and began readying his gadgets, he still had time to prepare everything, the plane wouldn't be setting off until afternoon, he finished loading his charges and put them back in the locker, he took out his AK-12 and cleaned it before putting it back up on the locker, at last he loaded five magazines with standard ammunition and left them ready.

Just as he was about to leave, Mike 'Thatcher' for the recruits, entered and prepared his own loadout "Plane leaves at 15:00" the older man said, he nodded and left the building back to his own room to pick up exercise clothes, he could probably sneak in a couple of training time before eating and leaving.

* * *

About 30 minutes later he found himself on the gym, he was wearing sneakers, gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt, a bag hanged on one of his arms, spare clothes and a water bottle on it, he got in a treadmill and began his routine, a quick run, followed by bench presses, leg exercises and boxing for a bit.

After an hour he finished his workout and went to the showers, he cleaned himself, changed clothes and went to the caffeteria for a quick meal. 

He looked at his watch, 13:55, still some time to kill, he finished the rest of his stew, cleaned his mouth with a napkin, washed the dishes and left the dining hall, no particular place in mind. 

He took another look at his watch 14:30, he walked back to the 'workshop' to ready himself. 

He had almost finished putting on his uniform when the rest of his team entered the building, Thermite entered first and waved his hand, he only nodded back, Thatcher looked his way and prepared himself, Finka smiled his way, he smiled back behind his helmet and lastly Siu Mei entered, not bothering to acknowledge his presence, he grimaced and finished putting on his equipment, loaded a magazine on his firearm and waited for the rest of the team to prepare themselves. 

The five of them arrived at the Hanger, Jäger was waiting for them on the pilot seat, they all boarded the plane, when he saw everyone was ready Jäger started the plane and took off. 

Finally Shuhrat decided to rest for a bit, he put on an alarm on his watch and went for a nap. 


	3. Day 3-Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm late, but look at the bright side, I'm here, that's a lot.
> 
> Aight, now enjoy!

Day 3-Fall

Hereford Base-October 3rd-14:55

It was a quiet day for the operators, they didn't have any missions and the drills were done for the day, everyone was either working out or relaxing, everyone except one Gustave Kateb, as the one of the official medical practitioners on the base he was fairly busy most days, maybe James Porter would come with a broken nose from a boxing session, or Saif (Oryx) would come with a concussion from breaking too many walls, it was incredible that man could bash wood walls without any problems, today was one of those days, in the morning he had to do a full medical exam to Sam since he was the newest operator, then he had an appointment with Jalal (Kaid) to make sure he was healthy, after that he took care of a concussed Dominic, he had been the 'Victim' of Masaru's Yokai blast after he had pranked him with his batteries, if he was being honest, the German deserved it, but now he had to fill in paperwork regarding Sam's health and his operational status.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a certain Brazilian woman come through the door "Hello there Taina" he smiled

"Good afternoon, _amor_ " she said as she kissed his cheek "what brings you here _Mon amour_?" he asked

"Can't I visit my lover without a reason in particular?" she whispered in his ear, he knew where this was going

"Well, you can, but there's always a reason, so, what is it?" he asked caressing her back.

"You know the reason..." she husked, kissing his neck

"Mmmmm, Taina... It's not the place" he resisted

"Come on... I know you want it too" she whispered, straddling his lap

"What if someone comes in?" he asked

"The door's locked, it's just gonna be a second.." she looked at him with predatory eyes and a smirk

At that moment Gustave found himself between a rock and a hard place, on one side, if he complied they would both have a good time with the chance of getting caught, however, if he refused Taina would get mad at him, and he would probably not get any love from her for quite a while... 

In the end it didn't quite matter since, the stool they were sitting in creaked loudly before it gave out. 

_whoomp_

Both of them groaned, mainly Gustave, since it was his back that took the brunt of the fall, he opened his eyes to find Taina on top of him smiling, she laughed loudly before helping the medic get up, he rubbed his back, the pain from the fall slowly subsiding, all the while she laughed. 

"Looks like someone need to lose a bit of weight~" she teased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned a more SPICY chaoter, it's still in the works but be warned it's NSFW, so yeah, tell me if yall wanna give it a read ;^)


	4. Day 4-Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela and Meghan get some ice-cream, things happen

Day 4-Sweet

Hereford-October 4th 19:47

Meghan yawned stretching her arms, she was bored, and not the normal kind of bored, not like when Adriano would go on with his telltales, she was utterly BORED, but she couldn't complain, this was her decision after all, even if it was technically a punishment from her Girlfriend, Elzbieta Bosak, Ela for short was currently taking pictures from a church she didn't know the name of, she had forced Meghan to come accompany her on a historical tour of the city near the base after she had stolen an ace from her, accidentally to add salt to the wound, even after all this time Nøkk still took her by surprise, she went back to the end of that training session...

"You owe me an ace!" Ela pouted at her "Ela, cmon it's not that bad, it was an accident!" she said exasperated "THAT MAKES IT WORSE!" She yelled and stormed off

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!" She exclaimed, at that moment, she could swear a gigantic smirk formed on Ela's lips

"Anything? Really?" she asked, looking at her "Yeah, anything" Meghan sighed

"Great! I'll tell you the details later!" Ela exclaimed after pecking her girlfriend on the cheek. 

* * *

(back to the present)

Meghan grimaced at the sight of Ela, snapping pictures at every building they passed, it had been the same since 2 hours, she was so close to going back, but if she did Ela would for sure be mad at her...

"Meghan look, it's a church!" Ela pointed at a large Grey building "I know, we've seen other five churches like this already" Meghan sighed

"But this one is different! Look at the style of the glasses, and the bell, and the ceilings!" Ela was practically blinking around the place while Meghan tried to keep up, that's when between excited gasps Ela noticed Meghan looked gloomy, maybe she had gone a bit too far with the 6 hour tour...

She an idea crossed Ela's mind, she went to an ice cream stand, she took a cone and stood right in front of Meghan, who was looking at her phone and surprisingly didn't notice the bright green mop of hair in front of her, she bumped on Ela, spilling ice cream right on both of their faces, but mainly on Ela's, same went for her Girlfriend's shirt "Hey! What's this about!" she snapped, trying to get ice cream out of her face, immediately realizing Ela had taken the worst part "Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" she apologized instantly.

"Do you really hate me that much? First you steal my ace, then this? What's next, are you cheating on me?" Ela whined looking at her "WH-what, I-No! I would never do that, you know that I love you!" Meghan panicked

"Then prove it, kiss me right now" Ela pleaded, and with a wild blush, Meghan meekly kissed her lover on the lips, she was taken by surprise when Ela grabbed the back of her head and made out with her, smearing the ice-cream all over their faces, she pulled out for some air, but Ela wasn't done and kept licking her face, Meghan thought her heart was gonna pop from how hard it was pounding.

"Mmmm... You taste sweet..." Ela smirked "I want more, come on, let's go back" she whispered, dragging the stunned blonde back to base, to sate her sweet tooth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Fuze bois

Day 5-Trap

McMillan State Farm-October 5 19:35

" **CLUSTER CHARGE GOING LIVE!** "

The following sound was the charge launching cluster grenades exploding and panicked screams. 

Once the explosions stopped Fuze shouldered his rifle and advanced towards the remains of the door that guarded the room, he checked all corners for any hostiles hiding, but he only found the mangled remains of the hostiles, then he heard a pained moan coming from behind a couch, he aimed his rifle and saw it was a white mask, she was missing a leg and her uniform had blood coming from various wounds, he looked at her with a dead stare behind his helmet, she tried to shoot him with a pistol but he put a bullet in her head before she could pull the trigger. 

* * *

He heard gunfire come from the floor below, he hurried himself and went to help his team, he found two white masks running towards his team and quickly dispatched them, he didn't find any more soldiers on his way he went downstairs and found himself on something similar to a laundry room, he took cover behind one of the washing machines on the center of the room and peeked at the main corridor, he saw various white masks rush at another corridor still under construction, only to be gunned down by his team, he left position and began firing at any white masks that appeared on his vision, eventually the stream of hostiles stopped and he was able to reunite with his team, he saw Finka was reloading her LMG, Thatcher was checking his EMP Grenades, and Thermite was guarding the other end of the construction room, it lead to the outside of the farm, multiple construction vehicles were rusting away, this place had been abandoned long ago.

"Hey, anyone has seen Ying?" asked Finka "Yeah, she was cleaning the upper rooms" Answered Thermite

"Speak of the devil" he finished as they saw Ying enter the room, she shot a questioning look at Thermite before sighing. 

"Six, Thatcher here, we cleared the area, I repeat, the area is clear of hostiles-" He was interrupted by a rumble coming from the column in the room, the team waited orders from Thatcher "Understood Six, we'll be leaving shortly, Thatcher out" he finished his communication. 

"Alright, we need to do one last check around the building and then we can leave, transport will be here in 20" he said through his mask and went upstairs, the rest of the team followed him and checked every room. 

They had just finished checking the main building and were now heading towards the tower when another rumble rocked their feet, everyone aimed possible entry points, but they were surprised when a squad of bombers rushed towards them, they all emptied their magazines on the mass of white, barely halting their advances, that's when they heard the first *click* "Fuck, I need to reload!" yelled thermite while getting in a new magazine from his satchel, then Thatcher's rifle clicked empty "Last mag" he announced, all the while the bombers closed in "WE HAVE TO RETREAT" he ordered while going back to the basement, Finka threw a frag grenade at the bombers and retreated while firing her LMG, Ying threw a candela to slow them down and ran towards the basement, just how the masks had planned, they all waited for the bombers, but none of them came.

Then they heard the sound of a huge explosion, followed by pieces of debris falling, they all rushed towards the exit, when they heard someone scream behind, Ying was on the ground, a piece of wood had fallen on her leg, Fuze rushed towards her direction and tried to help her, yet the wood didn't budge "RUN!" Ying screamed, but Fuze refused to leave her side "I'm not leaving you" he grunted trying to lift the wood beam, it began to lift but it was too late, concrete had blocked the exit, they had been trapped. 


End file.
